She goes on Autopilot
by WQFHWCS
Summary: Looks like Ouran Academy has a problem, a Finnish problem. When Kaourai steps foot in the halls all hell will break loose, whether good or bad, this wild tomboy isn't going to let anything stop her from doing what she sees is right! Until she she ends up being forced to work for the dreaded Host Club, though her friend Raven is there to help her along the Club's many adventures!


~*~Chapter 1~*~

Damn, my life isn't the easiest, but it's a hell of fun. Growing up spending most of my time in the forest and with friends, you learn a thing or two. In Finland, everyone was rowdy, I suppose, always being themselves, doing things that someone would_ never_ do, and the best part, being your friend. But friends—_real_ friends—which were hard to find sometimes, you know, since I'm wealthy and all.

Hell, aren't I lucky, having some nice friends, and a loving brother, the forest in your back yard, also included with all of the wildlife! Though there was always one thing…_wrong… _something _missing…_Oh that's correct, I forgot, for most of my childhood of course, how couldn't I forget? My parents. Not dead, not missing, not old, but "disapproving" of me and Kai. More on me though, since I was a **huge** tomboy, and was never afraid to be myself. Climbing trees, roaming the woods all alone, and they thought I was creepy, in some cases, for I always sat with the wolves. Cautious, as ever though, not all things are "cute n' cuddly".

Humph, well neither was I. Not cute, not so cuddly, and defiantly not the most wealthy appearing kid I guess. I always wore—and still wear—just a normal t-shirt with some gym shorts or jeans. Rare or special occasions I'm forced to wear something nice, but I never let them at my head, not my hair, eyes, lips, cheeks…nothing!

But I was always shy in school or around new people. That of course changed over the years. I was really smart, I eventually able to skip a grade when I started high school. High school…first year, already a sophomore and I didn't even know where to go. Well, my brother Kai convinced me to go to Japan with him to attend some fancy private school that other friends from home were attending too. "Ouran Academy". I thought, well why the hell not? I guess it should be a good school.

But the money. I never really liked spending crap loads of it showing my "power" and wealth. If I broke something I worked it off, lost a bet, worked it off, why? Because Mom and Dad would probably never give me a lot of money in those cases. So I worked my ass off on a scholarship. But I still ended up loaning some money, but only 1,000 euros. Next thing you know, I'm on a plane off to a foreign country.

First day at our Japan home, located oh so conveniently far from the school. Didn't matter though, because we still had the forest in the back, just like home. It was just me and Kai there, maids and butlers were few in numbers. I lugged myself to my room and got some rest for the first day of school tomorrow. Boy would that be a ride.

Kai woke me up. I moaned and growled. I got ready, brushed my teeth and hair, washed my face, and got my clothes ready. A uniform. I didn't mind uniforms, but this, this was a _dress._ When I put it on and walked out the door Kai jokingly squeaked,

"Aw, aren't you the cutest!"

I sarcastically smirked in a reply, but his next action was just…ugh. Kai was holding tea. He walked by and freaking tripped on a wire and spilled it. Where did he spill it? All over my one and only uniform.

"Couldn't you have waited until I got more?!" I snapped.

He was blushing.

"M-m…well since they do get mad when someone is out of uniform," Kai shuffled his feet, "…uh…you could wear one of _mine._"

I looked up in a sort of "you have got to be kidding me" look. I trudged into his room as he signaled.

I walked into the school and asked for directions, like I did at any school. It was weird this time around, like all the girls were staring at me holding their hands by their faces.

"Don't they notice that I'm…? Ugh." I muttered and shuffled on.

I was relieved when I ran into a familiar face.

"Ruvaak! Oh um…I mean Raven! Long time eh?"

I laughed as we shook hands "like sirs" as we used to call it.

He chuckled, "Kaourai! I'd recognize those hetero eyes anywhere! Remember," he was mocking me, "left blue, right green!"

He stopped laughing and got a sort of puzzled look.

"Kaourai, what's with the uniform?"

I sighed. "Well, Kai spilled some tea on my "original uniform" so now I'm wearing his."

Raven shook his head and laughed.

"Well I'm off; see you 'round."

A bell rang and I entered the class. Still, what's with all the girls staring at me? I tried to ignore it but it was like a million eyes were peering into my shirt. Ha, maybe not my shirt though. Everyone was whispering about how I was "the rich student who didn't act like one" or "the one who skipped grades" and not surprisingly I heard people whisper about my eyes and hair. It seemed the teacher was late. I was approached by some red headed twins in the meantime.

"Hey you must be the new kid around here hmm?" he flipped his hair and looked away, "Well that's no matter, my name is Kaoru."

"And I'm Hikaru."

_Don't tell me they're going to sync._

"And we are the Hitachiin twins!"

_Damn, spoke too soon._

"It seems you got some nice eyes here" one said.

"Yeah! Wonder what it's like!" said the other.

I was kind of embarrassed.

_Oh wait. These guys aren't from Finland. They're not as mannered as we were. Oops. Forgot._

They smirked at me and I looked down to the side. Like when you're avoiding eye contact with the teacher when they ask a question.

"Hey…stop…I know I'm pretty weird alright? Leave it…" I cowered.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my chin and it thrust me to look up at the boys again. My guess was Hikaru, it seemed he had a more sensible attitude. I tried to keep a straight face without looking nervous. They'd just pick me off more.

"What's the matter son? Can't handle a little tease?" he slyly said.

I gritted my teeth.

_Do you have the nerve to say that shit to me?! I'm like the most aggressive "boy" here right now! And I'm a girl!_

And it hit me.

_Damn, he just called me "son" didn't he? I forgot, I guess I look like a dude._

"I very well can. Now just fuck off." I growled.

I guess I said that a tad loud. I mean people were continuing their conversations, it wasn't a room silencer, but a few people heard it.

_Guess they're not used to cussing._

I looked at the twins and laughed. They were in total shock.

"D-d-did he just say that to us?" Kaoru whined.

His brother grabbed his body, like in the movies, and put his head over his. He oh so dramatically comforted his twin.

"It's okay, Kaoru, don't cry," he then pulled his chin up to his face, like what he did with me.

"He just doesn't understand…"

I smirked.

_Wait until you really get to know me._

I was getting the hang of things after two weeks. With the exception of being a guy, of course. Go to school as a guy; come back as one.

"Kaourai," a voice called, "I need to ask you a question."

It was Raven, I turned around a smiled.

"Sure what is it?" I paused. "And would you mind if I asked you a favor?"

He took a breath in and tapped his feet. His deep green eyes were not making contact with my eyes, and he let some of his lovely black hair cover his face.

"Sure but, you know that Host Club some guys run?"

_Oh no not that one. I accidentally walked in and…nightmares! So many pricks!_

"Well I was thinking I should join…you know…for fun."

I was gaping.

"What, well, um, actually, that was the favor I was just going to ask you _not _to do. What's the point anyway? All you're doing is tending to rich pricks."

He shook his head.

"I need something to do, and some blonde guy invited me also."

"He want's your looks to attract more "customers"."

Raven was puzzled.

"My looks?"

I started to blush.

"Yeah I mean, you're pretty cute, who wouldn't want to go to a club with you in it?"

_Wrong words, wrong words, wrong words, wrong words!_

"Uh…I mean…well…"

Being myself again.

"Yes, you are adorable Ruvaak."

His face turned a light pinkish color.

_Ha! Now I got him blushing!_

"Did someone say, Host Club?"

That blonde guy who must have been trippin' scooted up.

"Were you…Why…Did you just hear what I said?"

He squirmed.

"Hehe, no, but I came dashing over when I heard this man mention Host Club!"

He also, grabbed my face. Looked at it…just like the twins.

_Oh dear God no…can't be…_

"You two would be a perfect add on!"

We were pushed all the way to a room called "Music Room 3" without hesitation.

"Oh it must be a club where they—"

I was cut off when he shoved me through the doors. That bastard pushed me right onto a table with a tea set on it, and of course I heard shattering. My neck and chin were in pain. I got up and Raven had happened to be shoved right into me again…and I fell…_again._

One of the boys squeaked. He looked **way** too young for high school.

"Oh no! Mori-sempai look! He's bleeding!"

"Mitskuni, be careful. There is broken porcelain."

_So I'm guessing you're Mori huh? Okay then…_

Another shadier one popped out and spoke in an even tone.

"And he broke the teacups too…"

_Well how many fucks do you give about a god damned tea set?_

Apparently a lot.

My blue shirt was running with red I got up and applied pressure to the cuts on my arm and hand from the broken pieces like always, but then they grabbed me again!

"Okay, okay, enough is enough, let me go. I'm fine. It's only a little blo—"

Cut off yet again. But this time, it was Raven. He pulled a piece of porcelain out of my chin.

I heard someone scream. Obviously not me, but I did shed a few tears. Cuts always stung when you first got them, though I wasn't wincing in pain or anything.

My hand and my chin were the parts cut, but that blood went _everywhere._ Oh and that scream, some girl dressed as a guy…like me. It wasn't hard to tell, not because of the scream, but because of her appearance. I didn't mention anything though.

"Tamaki! Tamaki! What do we do?!" the little one shouted.

"Don't worry Honey!"

Blondy, or so called "Tamaki" grabbed my hand and thrust me into the boy's bathroom. That place was fancy, real fancy…

It started getting weird when they were stripping me. But I stopped them at my undershirt. Which was white, unfortunately. They were rubbing and cleaning me, and I had to act normal because remember, I was a guy!

But that one little boy had been bringing in warm water since the sinks weren't heating up. He slipped on the tile and "Mori" caught him. But "Honey" let go of the cup.

It splashed right on my white shirt. And my light blue bra was showing.

"You-you-you, you are a…" Tamaki panicked.

Damn it me stop being yourself.

I stripped the thing off leaving the only thing on my chest that bra. I turned my head and let the water sparkle ever so dramatically.

"A girl?" I said in a "sexy" voice my Finnish friends and I used to use.

The twins, Blondy, the girl, everyone, was in shock. Except for Raven, of course. He just laughed his ass off, as was I.

I put on the white shirt and the bloody coat and Blondy walked up.

"Would you like another shirt?" he blushed.

I rolled my eyes.

_You didn't even patch up my cuts. And my neck is still bleeding! You think I'm worried about apparel?_

"No Blondy, I'm fine, now just give me some rags please, or bandages, either will work. After all, you _are_ the one who got me in this mess."

He got real fiery this time.

"Blondy?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

The smaller blonde one skipped up and had a roll of the bandages.

"Here you go, Kaourai-chan!" he squeaked.

I happily took the roll from him.

"Please don't call me any sort of "chan", "sempai"—"

Cut off yet _again._

"Please, Kaourai, tell us your last name, I believe I didn't catch it."

It was the one with the glasses this time. Not giving two shits, as usual.

"Raanaak." I decided to add more info so they wouldn't harass me. "Age 15, Finnish, tomboy…yeah that's about it. At least, that's all _you_ people should know."

I finally stopped the bleeding and wrapped my hand and my arm up. But I just left my chin open. It's not like I could do anything.

"So, Kaourai," he came in again, "unfortunately you have a 3,000 yen debt to us."

My heart sank; I was going to have to work it off again.

_The teacups. God damn._

"Well…I guess…I'll just…" my tone dropped into misery, "work until it's done."

I heard squeaks of joy. But Raven over all of them.

"Hey! And I'll be here with you!"

I wanted to sob and flop and roll all over the floor.

_Why me?_

I finally walked up to the one who was most likely a girl.

_Think Wolf, this could just be a straight up guy. Like that Honey person._

Everyone had a nickname in Finland. Mine so happened to be Wolf. Kai's was Hawk; Ruvaak's was Raven, and so on.

"Hey you, what's your name?" I coughed.

They turned around and stepped back a bit. I tried to cover up my neck.

"Sorry, but I wanted to ask. Are you a—"

_Cut off? Cut off? No not again. These people think __**I**__ have no manners?_

"Hey! Why are going around asking abo—" Tamaki screeched.

"Are you a girl?" I sternly spoke.

Their face was kind of puzzled. At that same point in time I felt a whole mass of arms pull me away.

"What do you think you're up to?! Huh! That's so rude of you! You can never come back again!" Blondy squawked.

I flicked them off and acted like them.

"Oh well, I see you like to play games hmm?" I turned my gaze to the one with glasses. "Well then, you've had your turn…now it's mine."

They were all stumped.

_Idiots._

"You pushed me into the tea cups, and now I'm covered in blood, have three wounds, _and_ now I have to work my debt off here." I growled this time around.

"So now you're telling me I can't pay it off? Fine then, I suppose you're so rich you can just pay for me like a man." I pointed at Blondy.

He was pissed.

"Errg! Don't you talk to me or Haruhi that way you filthy little punk!"

He grabbed my left arm, thankfully not the wounded one, and was about to throw me out. But then damn me again, had to have reflexes.

I grabbed his shoulder and did my "death-grip", apparently the worst grip feeling in the world to my friends.

He fell down whimpering. I stepped back.

_Crap, I hope that none of his friends know how to fight._

Speaking too soon is just something that I do. Honey, who was apparently a martial arts master, kicked me right in the gut, sending me to the ground. I got back up and signaled Raven to not do anything.

I was gritting my teeth and he shouted at me.

"Don't you dare hurt Tama-chan!"

He ran in for another kick, but my hand, my good hand barely grabbed hold of his food. This time sending him backwards.

I was coughing up blood now.

_Great. Just great isn't it?_

I guess I had a psychotic, nervous, angry, and confused look in my eye.

_Damn, I must be __**so**__ attractive right now._

Once I had managed to get up, I slipped in my own blood.

"God damn! What's wrong with you?" More blood came out.

But the one who struck this time was Blondy but I was in a rage, so I got up and got hold of his shirt in the front and pushed him down. I lifted him up like in fight scenes.

After a few minutes or pure ice cold staring, I let him go.

"All over a question, one, simple, little, question." I turned, not caring how I looked anymore.

"Haruhi." I panted. "Yes or no?"

They looked up, at the Club, then back at me.

"Y-yes. I'm Haruhi Fujioka, first year student, 15, Japanese."

She stepped back, again.

"T-" I coughed up more blood on my arm, "Thanks, Haruhi."

Tamaki grabbed me by the shirt like I just did and yelled at me. I just went limp. I couldn't take it.

"Don't you dare go and tell _anyone_! Tell her what will happen, Kuyoya!"

"Kuyoya" had an evil smile smack across his face. Blondy still didn't let go. I was wincing.

"Oh that's correct, Takami. Kaourai in case you didn't know, if you get into any sort of trouble with me or he Club, I'll have my family's private police force come and handle it."

_A threat._

"Fine," I wheezed. "I'll be back once these cuts heal up…"

"Why then, Raanaak?" he asked.

I just smiled in amazement.

"You really think…that girls will want to," I coughed, "come to a club with a bloody, cut up person? No, it's just better for your business."

I didn't even wait for a reply.

"I have to go now, you know, to home? I'll see you tomorrow if I get things bandaged up."

Raven said his farewells and I slammed the door shut.

"Alright, we're here." Raven said, "You know Kai is going to flip when he sees you."

I shrugged.

"Yeah well, at least I'm a tad better than before."

Raven rolled his eyes.

"He won't know that, but I'm glad you're still you, Wolf."

We granted each other our farewells and I stepped in to find Kai.

Raven was right, he did flip.

"Kaourai! Who? Why? What? When? Where? Agh! Wolf!"

I explained everything. Oh, and after that, I had to shower and fix my wounds again for 45 minutes.

Thing is about Kai, we have a strong relationship; we've practically made it with each other our entire childhood. So it's like we're twins, only there is a one year difference. If I get hurt, he gets hurt, we defend each other. I had to reason with him why he shouldn't beat them up. One of the reasons was that the Host Club couldn't know that I had a brother.

He placed me down into bed because he knew I couldn't manage that now that I had my wounds, of course. I sighed and rolled over.

_Well Wolf, what are you going to do now?_


End file.
